A Review on Nefian Psychosis
A Review on Nefian Psychosis is a red book exclusive to Elona+. Its previous version is titled Nefia syndrome. Similar like Nefia syndrome book, it explains the mental disorder when people are within Nefia. However, this book refers the mental disorder as Nefian Psychosis and has several changed text. Text A Review on Nefian Psychosis by a Zanan Psychologist Nefian Psychosis is a mental disorder that develops in some people when they are within a Nefia (commonly known as a dungeon). -=Signs and symptoms=- The disorder presents itself in three stages, each of which are described below, with the latter stages being more serious. -=Stage 1 psychosis=- Characterized by lowered cognitive ability. The decrease in cognitive ability varies between patients, but they will typically be lacking in their object recognition ability and ignore useful items on the ground or charge blindly into enemies. Nevertheless, many adventurers are able to maintain a high quality of life in towns while afflicted with this stage of the disorder. -=Stage 2 psychosis=- Extremely low object recognition ability, with a complete inability to recognize some classes of objects. Many afflicted by this stage of the disorder are unable to recognize staircases, and experience great difficulty in finding their way home. -=Stage 3 psychosis=- Marked by increased aggressiveness. At this stage, patients actively target and exhibit aggression towards other people, including acquaintances and former allies. For reasons yet unknown, Stage 3 patients do not attack one another. Some of the afflicted band together to form working groups, so it appears that they are somehow able to recognize one another. It has also been observed that individuals who displayed no aggressive behaviour before the onset of the disorder do not display any aggression whatsoever even at this stage. Many individuals suffering from Stage 2 psychosis may get trapped in dungeons, but there are many reports of such individuals suddenly reappearing aboveground when the dungeon sinks into the crust. -=Hypothesis=- Two hypotheses have offered to explain this phenomenon, namely that it results either from exposure to mana in dungeons or to a particular type of magnetic field. Neither of these explanations, however, have proved to be completely satisfactory. Though is indeed a strong and positive correlation between the amount of time spent in dungeons and the severity of psychosis, it does not account for the high variability in the speed and severity of onset of psychosis between individuals. Many afflicted adventurers also never progress beyond Stage 1, and many more never develop psychosis at all. It is possible that individuals who become adventurers are inherently less likely to be predisposed to the disorder. -=Prevention of Nefian Psychosis=- There is no cure for Nefian Psychosis at the time of writing. However, research has shown that recruiting allies who are not predisposed to psychosis can offer some protection against the disorder. There has also been a case where an entire group of individuals developed the disorder after losing their commander, so it is commonly thought that mood and the mental state of individuals play an important part in both the progression and prevention of the disorder. Some individuals also experience an improvement in their condition after avoiding dungeons for a period of time. -=Public perception=- The notion that dungeons are dangerous is well-entrenched in society since ancient times, but few will associate Nefian Psychosis with that danger. It is a common misconception that dungeons are innocuous without the monsters that reside within them, as there have been many documented cases of skilled dungeon-delvers coming down with the disorder since ancient times (see footnote 1). For that reason, some countries forbid entrance to dungeons while others limit dungeon access to the military, but these measures still fall short of preventing cases of Nefian Psychosis. Footnote 1: The earliest record of such a case was an inscription discovered in Kjaraht, dating back to 3000 years ago. A well-known dungeon conquerer became deranged and it was suspected that he was possessed by a dungeon, leading to his eventual execution. Category:Books in Elona+